


The Twelfth night

by WhoLockHead



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockHead/pseuds/WhoLockHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea where this is going and i have no idea why the title, but i really wanted to do something for the new doctor and i love Shakespeare haha. I'm going to contuine this when i know how its going to work. Im a wannabee actress but i would love to write, so this is my petition to take over doctor who one day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelfth night

(He walked along the dark echoing street. Alone. The camera at first shows the faint silhouette of a main in the distance. He is standing upright and has his head facing the floor as he walks. The audience is not told of his recent adventure but you know he is scared and confused. The street is a small town road with identical houses and slightly flickering street lights that make the street look slightly sinister. The ground is wet from a recent rain and the camera focuses on his quick, but small footsteps, when it zooms in. Only his feet are visible and you can hear the sound of his feet splashing against the wet pavement.)

(You see a small run down car drive past making a rattle from its exhaust. At first the camera is distracted to show the cars movement up the road, then the car drives past a puddle causing water to splash onto his black suit trousers. The camera slides up to show trousers that are teamed with a white buttoned shirt that is untucked, and a black waistcoat.)

(Eventually revealing a face, you can see how worn and broken this middle age man is. He is slim, and his face is pale. He has slight stubble from lack of shaving and he has bags under his eyes.)

(Silence for 3 seconds then you hear he take a sudden breath)

(A girl, Clara approaches him. You at first don’t see her just hear her running down the street. You can hear her louder as she approaches but the camera focuses on him and not the shadow of a blurred Clara from behind him. When she gets near the doctor camera focuses in to show both of them. Clara is worn and tired but happy to see him. She also looks scared.)

Clara- Doctor?

(Doctor turns towards Clara; camera shows the first full image of the new doctor in the street light that shows him visually. Doctor keeps a neutral expression.)  
Cut to opening titles


End file.
